


TMNT & Touch Starved Reader Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 140





	TMNT & Touch Starved Reader Headcannons

Fandom: TMNT  
Request: I wonder if you ever did something with tmnt with the prompt: reader is touched starved or something in the same vain. I personally prefer raph but I like them all.

Leo: Leo would realize pretty quickly if you seem to melt against his touch in an almost saddening way. At first, he wonders what it could mean, but then he would release. He’ll take time from his day just to hold you, making sure you knew you could always come to him if you needed. He’ll be there if he notices you’re off or that you seem upset. You are also allowed to meditate on his lap, because he realized how it relaxes you. 

Raph: Of all of them, Raph understands how important touch is the most. He knows what its like ot crave it and yet be unable to obtain it. Hes a lot more hands on when it comes to what you need. He’ll know, but he’ll also be able to tell if you’re embarrassed or upset by it. So he’ll touch you in more discreet ways. Like if you’re training with him, he’ll physically correct your stance. Or if it’s a cold night and you meet him on the roof, he’ll warm your hands up between his own. Eventually, he’ll confess that he knows what its like, and that your touch means just as much to him. 

Donnie: Donnie will probably be less likely to realize quickly only because he doesn’t touch you all that often. He respects your space, and doesn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But the first time he hugs you, and feels how you cling to him, it will dawn on him. He will try to offer you that touch that you crave more often and he’ll be the most open to speak about it with you. The others will learn through actions, while he wants to know what he can do to help you. It also means you have priority over any projects or tech that hes working on. 

Mikey: hes a lot more ‘outgoing’ so touching isnt so much of an issue to him. Hes happy to grab your hand or pull you into a celebratory hug. And when he realises how much they mean to you, he’ll try make them a little more frequent. But then the touches started becoming more intimate and meaning more to the both of you. It was his way of silently asking if you were okay.


End file.
